1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to appliances, such as dishwashers, and motorized appliance pumps. More specifically, the present invention concerns an appliance pump having an integrated motor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that pumps are often used in home appliances such as dishwashers and water heaters. In many instances, the pumps are driven by electric motors. Pumps used in such appliances are commonly of a centrifugal type. In such pumps, a fluid flows through an inlet line into a housing containing a rotating impeller. The impeller directs the fluid through an outlet line oriented perpendicularly to the inlet line. That is, a change in flow direction is required. Among other things, such a change leads to decreased hydraulic efficiency. Furthermore, the form of the housing of such a pump may require dedication of a detrimentally large space within the machine.